


missing kitty

by ch4rlie



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 1k of pining, Cuddles on the couch, Cuddling, Cute, Fluff, M/M, doggy boy dream, just fluff, kitty cat george, neck kiss, nothing weird tho, only mature for sex mentions and dream boner at end lol, they love eachother sm, very light alpha/omega references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:34:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29863710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ch4rlie/pseuds/ch4rlie
Summary: “George! I was so worried, oh my god,” Dream said, brushing George’s bangs out of his eyes and running his fingers along his fluffy ears. Behind him, his tail was wagging wildly, with nervousness and joy. He didn’t even try to hide it anymore.“Dream.. This happens all of the time. And you always find me. You’re a dog, and you’re practically my alpha,” George scoffed, tugging his phone from Dream’s hand hanging by his side.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 135





	missing kitty

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to write this simply because the idea popped up in my head. I don't even have a plot line for it, and I don't really know how long it will be, (probably short..) I just know I’m taking a break from my kingdom AU!! So we’ll see how it goes. I'm really hoping it goes well, as I love cat-boy George, and dog-boy Dream. Finally, I'm writing Dream instead of Clay!! The relief.. ALSO, I REALLY WANT TO WRITE AN UNWIND/DNF FIC BECAUSE I SAW ONE OF THOSE SHOVELING THROUGH UNWIND FICS AND IT GOT ME SO INSPIRED LMAO.
> 
> OK anyways enjoy my shit writing babes :”)

Slowly, George crept through the alleyway, blinking harshly in the darkness. It wasn’t that uncommon that he found himself among the city alleyways, but he still found himself regretting it each time. It was hard to believe that this was natural for him. He disliked how he’s always been drawn to dark spaces, due to his feline nature. He often wandered into them subconsciously, only fully realizing his actions once he came to a stop. 

Similarly involving his feline nature, he was fairly antisocial as well, avoiding anyone he didn’t already know from times before. Sometimes he wishes he was different, but he can’t really find it in himself to change. Yet, there was one person- or, half-person, that he could always confide in.

Dream.

Dream had been there for George since before he could remember, always by his side in any situation. Pre-k? Check. Kindergarten? Check. All of elementary, middle and high? Check. College dorms? Another check. They were inseparable, and they both loved it. Their families were close, Dream’s family being the first George’s had gotten familiar with since the move to Florida from England shortly after George’s birth. 

So, in a way, they were like brothers. But, truthfully, neither of them liked to think of it that way. For.. specific reasons. 

Resuming the future, George realizes that he had wandered into a random alley in the middle of the city. Without his phone. He groans, sitting down and readying himself to wait until Dream freaks out and sniffs him out. Dreams a dog hybrid. Which many people found strange, that he’s so attached to a cat, but to Dream and George, it’s really no different. Breed discrimination was a large issue in todays world. But they pushed past that. 

“George?” he hears someone whisper. It’s Dream, he can tell by the heavy pine scent that quickly fills the area. 

“Dream?” He whispers back, shuddering a bit from the cold that surrounds him.

Dream quickly leaps forward toward George, phone flashlight in hand as he grins, clearly happy to be reunited with his best friend. Dream was always incredibly worried about where George was- he felt as if it was his job to protect him. He commonly felt jealous too-- the feeling clawing at his stomach like an infection. Find him. His mind would say. And he would. It was just an instinct, he decided. George was also an omega, and he was an alpha. So they were probably drawn together for that reason as well. Although, unlike many alphas, Dream was not friends with George because of his omega origin. He was friends with George, because George was George. And that’s all that matters. Even if George did smell heavenly..

They meet in a quick hug, Dream sniffling into George’s neck before pulling back and dragging him out of the alleyway. 

“George! I was so worried, oh my god,” Dream said, brushing George’s bangs out of his eyes and running his fingers along his fluffy ears. Behind him, his tail was wagging wildly, with nervousness and joy. He didn’t even try to hide it anymore.

“Dream.. This happens all of the time. And you always find me. You’re a dog, and you’re practically my alpha,” George scoffed, tugging his phone from Dream’s hand hanging by his side. 

Dream stills. His alpha? George had always been touchy about the omega subject, so Dream honestly tried not to ever think about it, as to not make George uncomfortable. But now that George had mentioned it, he thought it over. He really was like George’s alpha, in a way. Of course, he was madly in love with George. Anyone could tell, except George himself. But besides that, he brought George food, made sure he was comfortable, provided clothing and blankets when he had nesting urges, and he had even helped him through his heats. Yes, help him through his heats. Sex. They used protection, though(to both of their inner disappointment). So, he really was like George’s alpha. Maybe he did have a chance after all? He decided he would test the waters over the next few weeks-- but for now, he needed to focus on getting the- his? Omega home. 

Coming out of his thoughts as quickly as they came, he nods at George and grabs his free hand, heading in the direction of their apartment. It’s a quick walk-- they live in the city-- but it’s still a walk nonetheless. George trips over his padded feet, cursing as he does so. Dream catches him, though, putting him back on his feet and continuing along. 

They reach the steps, quickly hopping up each one in a quiet race toward their door. George knew Dream loved this type of thing, so he entertained it as much as he could. He found it quite cute. He found Dream cute, honestly.

Dream fumbled with the keys, stumbling in and giggling as George followed behind him. They both plopped on the couch, Dream tossing the keys aside and gathering George into his lap. George turned around in his lap, pushing his face into Dream’s neck to scent him. Their couch cuddles were normal at this point, usually occurring every morning and night, or whenever they had freetime. 

Since they were both highly successful streamers, they both lived a pretty easy life, never having to leave the apartment unless really necessary, or in George’s case, if his instincts provoked him. Despite that, they had decided that they would designate a room for George’s feline-urges, that could serve to double as a heat room. 

“What do you wanna watch?” Dream whispers. His tone is soft, and it sends chills down George’s spine. He snuggles closer. 

“Will you put that blanket over us, please? We can watch whatever you want. I’m not paying attention,” George provides, sliding his hands up Dream’s shirt and curling them around Dream’s back in a hug.

Dream hummed contentedly, shuddering from the touch, and used that hand that wasn't holding George against his chest to get the blanket. He sloppily laid the blanket over them, resting his chin between George’s fluffy ears atop his head. 

George giggled against him, curling his long tail against one of Dream’s legs. Dream giggled with him, his own tail wagging beside them. “What’s so funny, kitty?” Dream questions, smile evident in his voice.

“I don't know,” George muses. “Just you.” 

Dream over-dramatically scoffs. “What about me, huh?” He snakes a hand of his own up George’s own shirt, earning a squeak from the smaller boy. He quickly relaxes, though, smiling into Dream’s neck.

“Nothing,” he decides. “You’re perfect.” 

He loves spending time with Dream. It feels so intimate, and even though it’s not, his omega preens and bounces at every touch between them. George loves Dream, and though he might not requite his feelings, he’s still very thankful for their close friendship. 

After a while of silence, George presses a kiss to Dream's neck, assuming he’s asleep. 

The hardness against his ass, and the scent now filling the room, proves him very wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> im desperate to write pregnant george right now. my breeding kink is shinign through bye
> 
> also my good friend seamus said that there was too much dialogue in my last fic, so i tried to do a lot of narration. also, im doing “does” instead of “did” tense. i dont know what thats called. ADD depress brain said “you forget”
> 
> update: THE BREEDING/ PREGNANT GEORGE FIC IS CURRENTLY AT 8k WORDS RN PLS SUB SO YOU CAN BE NOTIFIED WHEN ITS OUT


End file.
